Mistless
by fangirl2471999
Summary: One-shot! Hecate has lost her control over mist! what will happen when four unwanted monsters come to take revenge on Percy?


**Zack's POV**

My name is Zack Clark . I am 17 and a student at Goode high. I have very few friends and perfectly fine with it. The jock of our school is Mark Russo. God! I hate that guy when I was younger he used to pick on me all the time and others laughed except for one guy named Percy Jackson since then we became friends. Along with Emily.

Percy Jackson is a really really really weird guy. He is always muttering stuff in different language, runs away in middle of a class, goes missing for weeks and months, flinches very time something loud happens I mean it's high school people shout all the time. He was missing for 9 months! 9 fricking months and when he came back he said " Spent a year with my father". I knew he was lying but didn't push because when he said that his eyes has pained look just for a second but it was since he " spent time with his father" he looked lost like something really bad happened in those 9 months. His smiles looked forced the shine in his eyes was lost.

More weird stuff just keeps on happing. In the news people are saying that they can see monsters. How stupid is that?! I believe that they are just trying to get fame. After watching the news I thought nothing could be more weirder. Boy was I wrong!

I was standing by my locker getting my books for next subject, English. I saw Percy coming towards me with his English book. As soon as I turned to Percy there was a lot of screaming followed by banging and hissing. I followed the voices and saw mark was being held by his throat. His back to locker by a teenage demon girl. That girl had razor sharp nails and metal legs. There were other three such teacher were staring at the seen in disbelief and their mouths wide open I couldn't blame them. One of the demon girl shouted " Tell me! Where is he? Where is that sea spawn?" Banging his head painfully with the lockers.

"Leave him out of this, Kelli! This is not his fight" I turned to see non other than Percy Jackson shouting. Apparently he knew this Kelli girl. His eyes narrowed and somehow he was holding a sword.

All the demon girls smiled and stepped towards him." Back away" Percy said seriously. I was stunned and then I realised he was telling me. I slowly backed away until I hit the locker as the demon girl came towards Percy.  
" We kill you, Perseus Jackson! We will feast on you today" One of them said  
I was excepting Percy to be scared instead he _taunted _her " How many times do I have to kill you? Don't you get tried of dying?"

I couldn't wrap my mind around this. What was happening? What were they? What did they want from Percy? why did Kelli call Percy sea spawn? If Percy had already killed them why were they still alive?

At Percy's remark the girl only got angrier. "You don't have that traitor, coward titan to save you this time"

" Don't you dare say a word about bob! He died a hero!" Percy shouted his eyes were ablaze with anger. I had never seen Percy this nearest drinking water machine exploded. The water formed a small hurricane around Percy.  
With that he lunged at them. I don't know how Percy could beat them he was outnumbered. He slashed and jabbed the girls. When his sword came in contact with those girl they turned in golden powder which started mixing with the hurricane and turned it golden. Finally only Kelli was left and the hurricane died. Percy was a little out of breath blood was dripping out of cut on his leg and arm probably from those nails of those demons.

" I shall destroy you and then I will kill your precious Annabeth!" Kelli promised

Then she lunged at Percy her sharp nails aimed at his shoulder. Fortunately, Percy dodged it and brought his sword down at her arm. Kelli dodged the sword and attacked at Percy stumbled three perfect claw marks bleeding, soaking his shirt. With one swift move Percy turned the demon into golden dust.

"Percy- h-h-how- w-what" I was lost with words.

Percy turned around and painfully stepped forward. " I have a lot of explaining to do, but first I have to take care of the injuries" he said, he looked worried but I don't know why _he_ was worried.I nodded.I put his arm around my shoulder to help him walk.

" We have to get you to the hospital" I said urgently. "No, just take me to my locker" He said. And I did. The whole school followed us and stared in various expression as he took sweets out of the locker and as soon as he eat it his cuts healed.

"Percy h-how?" I asked. I looked around just to make sure I didn't hallucinate it. All of them were looking just as shocked as I was. None of dared to say a word or laugh, not even mark. Percy smiled weakly.

"Look" Percy stared " I didn't want to be an half-blood"


End file.
